The subject matter of the present invention is a hair treatment composition containing a combination of three different film-forming, hair-fixing polymers and indeed with at least one amphoteric polymer, at least one anionic polymer and at least one nonionic vinyl lactam homopolymer or copolymer.
In order to fix and hold human hair or to stabilize an established hairstyle, hair treatment compositions in the form of fixing lotions, aerosols and non-aerosol hair sprays, fixing foams, gels, etc. are used. The hair fixing polymers usually used for cosmetic purposes are characterized by good fixing properties in aqueous, alcoholic or aqueous-alcoholic media. After application to the hair these hair-fixing polymers hold and fix the hair in its shape and stabilize an established hairstyle. However frequently they impart a stiff unnatural feel to the hair, the elasticity of the polymer films is unsatisfactory or the polymer cross-linking is insufficient to provide permanent hold and fixing power is not satisfactory. It is known to combine two polymers to modify the properties of the polymer films.
A composition for hair fixing is known containing a combination of an amphoteric polymer and a nonionic polymer. The combination has good fixing properties with reduced stickiness and good washability from the hair. The duration that the hair is satisfactorily fixed is however frequently unsatisfactory, especially at higher humidity. The softening of the polymer film on the hair caused by high humidity usually causes reduced effectiveness of the hair fixing action when amphoteric polymers are used alone or in the known two-component hair fixing compositions.